


Swimmer Boys Tidal Overflow

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Collaboration fic, Flustered Rin, M/M, Rin is Cute, Smut, mention of MakoHaru, sourin, sousuke and rin are in love with each other but they doesn't now, still not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Rin have growing feeling for his childhood friend Sousuke and he doesn't know what to do with themSousuke have feeling for Rin and he know what he want.It only take a phone call for everything to fall into place.





	Swimmer Boys Tidal Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is a really special fan fiction, I wrote it in collaboration with Lita and fellow blogger. You can visit her [awesome blog](https://litakinoanimecorner.com/) or stop by her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kinoreviews) to say hi.
> 
> ~ Happy Reading ~

Part 1:

The pool at night gleaming in the moonlight, pierces through the open glass. The aqua reflects across a sea of stars leaving an irresistible invitation to just dive in. Solemn Rin looking across this sight puts him at ease during his evening swim practices. It was more comforting tonight more than usual, as his mind was fleeted among confused emotions - that were out of his control within himself.

In the water he knew what to do, be the fastest, get the best time and finish at the top position; the situation he was right now is the complete opposite, he didn’t know what to do. Rin didn't know what to do, each time seeing him, his heart was beating faster and if he was smiling, the red-haired could feel his cheek and ears on fire. Rin really didn't know how he should act when seeing his childhood friend, Yamazaki Sousuke, he didn't know how to act around the tall brunette each time those tealed eyes were watching him.

Rin wasn't able to figure out why he was feeling like this each time Sousuke was around him, it was the first time he was feeling like that, Sousuke was the first guy, let alone, person to make him feel this way. He didn't know what to think and he was slowly becoming annoyed by this.

All this began a few weeks earlier, when he stayed behind with Aiichirou and Sousuke. They were both watching the future captain of the Samezuka swim team practicing, giving him advice to get better time. After a little while, Rin felt like he had to get into the water, watching his junior made him want to swim a little bit more. Rin graciously dove in and made some pool length before his childhood friend yelled at him to get out, it was getting late, Aiichiro already left. The red-haired swam to the edge of the pool and his friend offered him a hand to get out of the water.

The tall brunette pulled, maybe with more strength than he had thought, Rin and thrust upwards, the red-haired collided with his friend almost making the latter lose his balance. To avoid the fall, Sousuke grabbed Rin by the waist and got closer, a little bit too close for Rin, the smaller man got flustered and pushed back his friend before walking away without understanding why he was feeling like that. He felt like if they would have stayed like that just a little bit longer, some part of him would have reacted to that closeness with Sousuke. Now just the thought of his friend embracing him with his strong arms was enough to send Rin chills, from the blooming burning feelings of desires.

Desire, was it only desire? Rin couldn't even tell if it was more than the desire of feeling Sousuke’s large hands touching him. Surely he did know now a part of why he was feeling like that, this desire, thirst he had for his friend. Was he still allowed to call him friend now that he had sexual thoughts about him? Rin didn't know and now he didn't really care. He was too busy daydreaming about the tall brunette taking him, digging his fingers in this large back, feeling the muscles contracting with each movement.

“--- Rin? Dude are you alright?”

Rin was brought back to reality by Sousuke taping his shoulder. He startled when he saw those beautiful tealed eyes staring at him, he tried to hide the blush by looking away.

“Wh-what do you want?” A stuttering Rin, hoping Sousuke noticed nothing.

“Nothing, you were just staring at the wall doing nothing, you didn't even seem to have noticed that I was back in the room.” replied his friend.

“Oh, I was just thinking about… (you). . . about Aiichirou improved a lot lately, haha that’s it.” Rin blabbered on in a nervous tone.

“Yes, he did improve a lot and soon he will be ready to take over you” said Sousuke with a smile.

Before sitting beside his friend on the bed.

Rin had a draft of shampoo, he felt Sousuke heat beside him. The taller guy was a little bit too close for him. The red-haired quickly got up before his body betrays him.

“Going for a swim” quickly said Rin getting out of their dormitory room without paying attention that he was wearing his pyjamas, without noticing the concerned look his friend was giving him.

 

 

Part 2

  
Rin exited bolting through the dormitory door as it closed gently, in his pyjamas. A smirk escaped Sousuke’s lip in humble amusement, what a dork rin could be at times. His smirk turned to a tension mute expression clasping his large hands together, leaning his head into his broad arms. For how long would this awkwardness atmosphere between the pair last, Sousuke is not a dummy when it comes to Rin. Past few weeks have been antagonising since Rin’s behaviour changed from that chance fall encounter at the pool. In that moment Sousuke embracing Rin’s skinny muscular, a skip beat of flutter over took within seconds. Leaving Sousuke bewildered at such a feeling overcoming him towards his closest friend ever.

Since then a feeling of possession towards Rin has begun to overtake the gentle Sousuke. Every glance he makes at his captivating Maroon-haired friend unravels the unspoken desires that were only made light of just through one touch. Their mirrors to each other, fiery ruby and calming teal eyes that meet can see into one another’s selves, that they have known up until now. To Sousuke there is no-one that knows him better than hot headed Rin. The deliberate ignores from Rin over the last few weeks have been vastly obvious to the point of beginning to piss off Sousuke. For one so gentle majority of the time, remaining cool and composed as per usual for the sake of avoiding awkwardness. It was becoming difficult to keep it together around Rin much longer.

The plum blush that arose around Rin’s tender cheeks from the near fall couldn’t escape the teal eyes. His captivating, handful of a friend unknown to them had been under possessive observation for a period now. Mere glimpse of Rin’s plum blush, inside sent Sousuke into a frenzy of desire, knowing keeping his repressed feelings would not last now. Swirling frenzy of emotions making Sousuke clenched his hands in a fist as he raises his head with a determined look. Rin’s sudden exit would be the last time this gentle giant would take one more deliberate ignore. This feeling of possession that took over, last few weeks he denied but now welcomes openly, as this gentle giant is about to turn ferocious.

 

Part 3

Days passed and Rin still didn't know what to do with his growing feelings for his friend. The only thing he was sure, that soon he wouldn't be able to hide them anymore and he couldn't avoid Sousuke either plus the latter was quite perceptive. Sooner or later the maroon-haired young man would have to confess his feelings and this was scaring him a lot.

How would react Sousuke? Will he laugh like if it was a joke? Push him away? Or fully embrace it? What if his friend was disgusted and decide to just walk away leaving him with unrequited feelings? It could also go the other way, Rin deeply wishes for, Sousuke could return his feelings and they could live a happy life until death do them apart. The young man tried to think about all the scenarios that could happen without knowing how he would react in each of them.

Rin needed to talk to someone who was in the same situation as him, someone he could trust and is why he decided to call Makoto. The tall backstroker has been in the same situation as Rin and managed to get the courage he needed to talk to his current boyfriend Haru.

The marron-haired young man called Makoto not long after the swimming club practice, while his love interest was busy giving some tips to the first years.

“Hello Rin”  
“Hey Makoto, sorry to call you this late, but I need to talk to you”  
“It’s okay, want to meet or it can be over the phone?”  
“Over the phone is okay...I think”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“How...how did you tell Haru you was in love with him?”  
“... Rin?...”  
“I...I really need to know, I...think...not think… I have feelings for Sousuke, I know they are genuine, real and I really don’t know what to do with them. I know I can’t hide them forever, Sousuke will eventually notice something, so I have to tell him. Tell him that I love him. But I’m scared of his reaction, scared he’ll reject me….Makoto what should I do?”

Rin waited for his friend’s answer, advice on how he should act, what he should do and say. While waiting for Makoto answer, he received a text message from Sousuke.

“Sou: Why not tell me now?”

Rin felt his soul quitting him and he start shaking.

“Well Rin, I think-”  
“Gonna have to go Makoto...I’m really sorry, something urgent happened, call you back as soon as I can”

Rin caught the communication with Makoto and slowly turned toward Sousuke who was standing behind him. How did he not feel it, he always knew when his friend stood close to him, why didn’t he feel it the one time he wasn’t aware of his presence.

“Since when are you there?” asked Rin avoiding Sousuke’s teal eyes

“The moment you told Tachibana that you are in love with me”

Rin was embarrassed, he wanted to run, hide. He felt his cheeks on fire. Rin was about to run away but then Sousuke grabbed him by the wrist.

“Let go!!”

“No! I am now in front of you, tell me why are you avoiding me”

“You...you al..already know...why” Rin stuttered in fear.

“I want you to tell me in my face not by hearing you telling it to someone else...it doesn’t feel the same” replied Sousuke with calmness.

For the first time in a while, Rin looked Sousuke in the eyes, he didn’t know what to say, how to say it. With Makoto it was easy, he knew he would understand him. With Sousuke it was different and the young man didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Rin…”

The silence between them just made everything more difficult, but Rin knew he could run away, but not this time.

“I...I love you Sousuke. I really love you” he began to say after some hesitation. “I love you and I don’t know what to do with these feelings… I really don’t”

Without realizing it, Rin began to cry, tears were slowly gliding down his blushing cheeks.

Sousuke cupped his friend cheek and lift his head “Rin why are you crying?” he asked.

“I guess that I’m scared…”

“Scared?” Sousuke smiled slightly listening to his Maroon’s adoring confession.

“Yeah...scared by you rejecting me”

“Why don’t you wait for my answer before crying?”

“...”

Rin waited for Sousuke answer with apprehension. He couldn't do anything else but wait for his friend to answer to his confession.

The wait feel like an eternity to Rin even if was only for a few seconds. A few seconds between the moment where he told Sousuke that he loved him, Sousuke chapped lips on his.

"This is my answer" said Sousuke after the kiss. "I really wonder how much time it would take before you confessed, I was about to do the first step to be honest"

Rin looked at his friend, soon to be boyfriend, that blinked.

"You knew?"

"With the way you were acting, trying to hide your blushing cheeks, each time our hands touch, the way you always bolt out the room when we sit to close. All these little hints there was something going on and you didn't know how to deal with it"

"Why you didn't confess then, wouldn’t have left me feeling such a mess" mumbled Rin.

"Because seeing you getting flustered was a really cute sight" replied Sousuke with a smirk before leaving a peck on his newly boyfriend lips which made the latter blush even more.

"Let's go back to our room" said Sousuke taking his boyfriend hand.

On their way back, Rin made sure to text Makoto to reassure that everything was now okay and sorted out.

In their room, the newly couple was getting ready to get to bed. Sousuke was about to climb on the top bed when he felt Rin holding him back by his tank top.

"What's wrong?"  
"Well I thought you could sleep here with me" replied Rin pointing his bed.  
"On the first night you're sure?"  
"Dummy, it's not like it was the first time we were sharing a bed"  
"This time it's quite different from when we were kid"  
"Sou…"

The taller man giggled seeing Rin pouting face.

"Okay okay, if it's what you want"

Rin nervously smiling only a little, as the giant cuddled him closely.

 

Part 4 (Final)

Rin was trying to process all that had transpired, going from a total mess whether to confess to Sousuke by confiding in Makoto for advice or just give up entirely. A tiny drop of sweat escaped Rin’s forehead as muscular, hulk arms had enveloped his overwhelmed state. Making his overridden thoughts dissipate, becoming completely consumed by the gentleness of, the person all this time. . . had longed for. Sousuke clasped, Rin’s skinny, muscular body against his. Setting his heart racing and letting out a small chuckle. Feeling a small bulge against his own, which had Sousuke burst out laughing for a moment.

Rin in a dash bolt pushed Sousuke away for a moment, with his explosive red beet facial expression looking directly towards the giant.

“What’s. . . SO FUNNY!! IT’S NOT FUNNY!!”. Rin felt embarrassed for the sheer fact. . . he’d never been in love with another male before, turning his red beet face to the side beginning to mutter.

“I don’t know about you . . . this is all so new for me. Nothing was never apart of the plan falling for my closest friend. I doubted and denied entirely these newfound feelings for another man. You feel the beyondest sense of awkwardness within yourself, Is this right? Do I have a right to feel this way? Is it natural? Only upon realising these feelings for you Sousuke, watching you from afar. The overwhelming temptation and genuine affection I feel for you, there was no way to ignore it”. Rin’s face began to become even redder as a lobster, Sousuke stood there listening still to his sexy maroon friends confession. “ I do not wish to stand for no more confusion towards my own feelings for you Sousuke, you are my first love and only.”

Tealed eyes became ablaze with fire, as a blushing expression appeared on Sousuke’s gentle face. The gentle of souls are the most deadly they say, can turn ferocious at any given moment. Pining lust began to run through Sousuke pulsating body, Rin’s delicate but deadly words opened the floodgates of passion that had held back this whole time. In a fit of rush Sousuke grabs the red beet faced Rin’s arm, bringing him close like they were partners doing the tango. Opposite heat signatures could be felt from one another, both men felt their feelings were finally ignited and on fire. As both took a long pause staring into one another’s eyes.

Sousuke slid his hand downward at a slow pace towards Rin’s plum ass and squeezing it with a tender grip, pulling in a defenceless Rin. The gentle giant now turned hungry beast, blew in Rin’s small left ear and casually nipped it lovingly. As Sousuke makes Rin look upwards to his aroused face.

“I’ve had no doubt in my feelings for you, silly” Sousuke lovingly smiles. “Loving you has been as easy breathing underwater, even when a storm is trying to veer me off course”. Rin’s thin lips were paused in astoundment towards Sousuke soft words, that began to engulf his whole body with a lusting sensation. In no time to react, Sousuke feeling Rin’s hot skinny muscular against his own, with a little force pushing an overwhelmed - for the taking Rin onto the soft cloud bed. Rin still in his black Pj’ shirt and glossy boxers Sousuke chuckles slightly while placing him on top of an adorable Rin in this moment.

Sousuke places Rin’s slender hands above his head, holding them down gently as he interlocks his hands and moves closer to a red beet Rin. “You have nowhere to run you cute fool, you’ll have to face my ferocious fever for you, that’s been only wanting you all this time”. Rin’s maroon eyes are widened to the point he looks scared as above him, is an alluring force he cannot deny with all his might. Sousuke weighs his body weight against Rin’s slender, kissing his thin lips with such intense passion for a few seconds. Their Enticing, horny tongues enwrap themselves slowly as the swimmer couple, back and forth. They part for a brief moment, heavy breathes from the two express their raging hormones that had been held back for too long. Rin’s mind at this point has become completely clouded, filled with nothing but Sousuke - only the desire for him is all that mattered. The expression Sousuke’s cutie maroon was giving off, sent Sousuke into a frenzy, ripping off Rin’s black shirt. - As he slowly nips down Rin’s slender muscular gently with his horny, long tongue.

“U’-gh. . .you. . . cruel beast” Rin moans in agreeance. The beast glides his hands along Rin’s hot body and beginning to fondle his cock like crazy. Sousuke looks on his helpless maroon fool, feeling the luke-warm, wetness coming from his pulsating medium cock. The atmosphere was hot and tenuous, these swimmer lovers longing lust wasn’t going to be dragged out for too long, passions were high. “Moan more my cute fool, let the beast her your cry of desire for me” Sousuke smirks as he says. As Sousuke giant hands move up and down at a rapid pace, while an embarrassed Rin tosses and turns in an agreeance of moans.

“Ugh....ugh…. No!. I-m coming. . . too quickly… Sousuke”. Rin begged but piercing teal eyes look upon an almost satisfied Rin, only setting off Sousuke’s hands at a faster pace. “Give in my cute fool to your denied feelings for me up until this moment . . . I won’t be satisfied till I’ve heard those soft moans of yours.” Sousuke’s tongue trickled over slowly Rin’s cock, smothering himself in Rin’s heated wetness. Rin’s was becoming hotter by the minute, his aroused facial expression looked like he was about to explode. “Again. . . you’r..e a cruel beast . . . u-gh just. . . “ Rin pauses for a slight breathe from the exuding sensations he was feeling from Sousuke’s rolling tongue, going back and forth over his moist cock. While Sousuke’s giant hands were grinding rapidly up and down.

Rin felt his hot body was about to explode like a firework, everything felt amazing in this lustful moment with his beloved, dangerous beast.

“Ugh . . . Hurry… dearest Sousuke. . . I’m coming. '' Hearing Rin’s words moan slowly from his thin lips, spiked a rapid rush. Sousuke’s long, rolling tongue began to suck hard as his helpless lover clinging to the bed sheets tightly. Out of character, Rin grasps back of Sousuke’s brown locks and forcing his beast to suck even harder. Rin felt himself in ecstasy having lost his cool composure entirely, as his ferocious beast and himself were having their fill of one another. Where both had fantasies over in their minds for so long. clammed big hands moving rapidly up and down Rin’s cock, gave the last push Rin needed to ‘let it go’. Rin’s moist, alluring cum squirted high like a firework all over Sousuke’s aroused face, as the swimmer boys breathed heavily looking into each other’s eyes.

Sousuke licked Rin’s moist cum with a pleasing expression.

A long release Rin felt as his face was still red beet like a lobster, trying to look away from Sousuke. But Sousuke dragged an embarrassed Rin’s face toward him, pinning him down in a hot kiss, while his giant hands fondled Rin’s still pulsating cock.

“No. . . it’s still hot”. Rin groaned slowly. “It’s mine . . . all mine” Sousuke teased Rin more by fondling his cock even more, while his rolling, long tongue entangled with Rin’s tongue in another passionate kiss. Sousuke was being very greedy over his horny fool but Rin hadn’t pushed him away, as their kiss broke for a few moments. “I need. . . I need to be inside. . . you . . . Sousuke. '' Rin embarrassingly said under his heavy breathe as he began fondling Sousuke’s giant, warm cock. He leaned down against Rin’s small left ear and whispered “Tell me. . . how bad you want this”. Running his larger finger over Rin’s thin lips in a seductive manner. Sousuke already felt himself getting off the fact, Rin’s naughty nature was finally showing.

Rin bit Sousuke’s index finger then sucked on it a little with a wanting facial expression directly into Sousuke’s lustful eyes. Rin grabbed Sousuke’s moist giant cock and fondled it even harder as the pair were sat beside one another. “This giant down here, I’ve dreamt and longed for inside me for as long as I’ve loved you”. Such seductive, wanting words had Sousuke falling blindly for his maroon lovers wishes. In a matter of moments Sousuke flipped his sexy Rin on all fours and mounting him like a horse.

“Now my adorable fool . . . you will feel the intensity of my love for you . . . so you better scream loud”. Souske’s taunting words, pierced right through Rin’s fragile heart like plucking the strings of a harp. Rin turned to look at his beast from the side, that was about to become terrifyingly alluring once more and smiled as he moaned slightly. Sousuke grabbed both his giant hands onto Rin’s plum ass, feeling his throbbing big cock grow restless. The gentle giant turns ferocious once again as he thrusts gently, his large cock into Rin’s small anus. Rin lets out a small cry of pleasure, as Sousuke’s moist cock enters into Rin’s anus slowly.

Sousuke thrusts slowly in and out to start of with, taking in every sensation in this moment with his sexy ass maroon lover.

“You’re. . . such a tease”. Rin moaned in slight disappointment.

“It’s so you don’t forget ever so easily, remained burned into your memory, our first time for as long as we are together” Sousuke moans slightly trailing off his loving words.

Rin’s tight, small anus was all Sousuke had dreamed off, against his pulsating big cock. He’d never be so turned on. Gradually Sousuke began to thrust faster, hearing Rin’s cries satisfaction and embarrassment, only encouraging Sousuke to go faster - at this point Sousuke was riding Rin like a horse. But not against Rin’s dislikeness.

Rin screamed out a little “UGH FASTER, HARDER . . . this TEASING I CANNOT TAKE IT I NEED YOU NOW”. Sousuke clenched Rin’s plum ass even more, propping himself upright more as they were both ready to cum.

“Yes. . . that’s it my sexy ass fool . . . YOU will be mine and only mine” Sousuke grunted as his thrusting picked up to a rapid pace, holding onto to Rin’s gorgeous buttocks tightly. The pair were crying cries of longing satisfaction that was about to be fulfilled as both we’re reaching their climax.

“I’M ABOUT TO CUM” Rin cries out in a horney manner.

“UGH cry, scream more for me . . . my adorable Rin. I love you”. A horny Sousuke jittered while thrusting up and down in a frenzy. Both their cocks were about to explode, as Rin hoisted himself up a bit and felt the wet, moist cum trickle out from his small anus, all over the giant’s cock. Sousuke groaning like a madmen, held Rin’s skinny muscular against his body and gave one hard thrust into Rin’s anus.

“AHHHHH”. Rin screamed out in ecstasy as he felt his lovers cum explode out. This satisfying moment felt like heaven for the pair, an eternal dream to never wish to be awoken from. Slowly. Sousuke put a panting Rin on his lap, as he gradually still is slowly thrusting inside Rin’s small anus. Rin’s body had never felt so hot. His beast was terrifying and yet only made him want him all over again. Sousuke was still thrusting in and out in a teasing manner, Rin pushes against him, in response to Sousuke’s teasing. Sousuke gently directed Rin’s panting face towards his own still aroused face, forcing another passionate kiss.

“Mmmm. . . . you were so yummy” Sousuke moans during the kiss.

He finally slides out his giant cock from Rin’s sexy ass small anus, but during this Rin begins to fondle his giant cock. Sousuke groans in agreeance and fondles Rin’s medium perfectation as well. The lovers levels of horny were at their peak as Rin sat in his giant lovers lap, the pair fondling one anothers heated, horny cocks. You could feel the sexual attraction these lovers had pent up for too long.

Still fondling one another not being able to stop for a moment. Rin lets out a set of tiny moans.

“Ugh . . . I want you always you devious beast,” Rin smirked a little as Sousuke chuckled a little. “There is nothing more delicious to me than that cute medium cock of yours, Mmm..” Sousuke bit his lip slightly. Teal and Maroon eyes meet as they both share a soft kiss lasting a few seconds. Their foreheads rest against one another, as the swimmer lovers smiles beam through the atmosphere.

Rin is all red beet faced again looking at Sousuke and what just happened. How could he have let himself loose complete composure like that. Rin was angst over.

“You cutie . . . I’ll love you and that red beet face of yours for eternity . . . my sweet Rin”. Sousuke expressing such loving words that caught Rin off guard, as usual. Rin placed a hand on his giant’s cheek and kissed him fiercely. Parting for a brief moment but Rin looked ready to go back in, his eyes filled with such intensity.

“A dangerous beast indeed . . . but as gentle as a lamb. I’ll love your ferociousness forever . . . you sexy ass giant. . . .” Rin expressed with such confidence as the lovers kissed once more. No longer the water was murky but crystal clear as their love would continue to grow stronger every new tide. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you all know, it's the first time my blogger friend write in kind of smut fanfiction, she really enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed it as much as she did.


End file.
